The Commandoes
by Aftermath
Summary: When Henry and Riak got captured together, can they work together and defeat their enemies. Or will they develop something else?


The Commandoes  
  
By: DigitalAftermath88  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own digimon, not yet.  
  
I hope you like this digimon story as much as I enjoy writing them. This one is about Henry and Rika.  
  
The two stealthy figures creep along the rugged terrain, plainly aware that they're being watched. Two other figures, one tall and wispy, and the other one short and stubby was following them. Their objective was in sight, the dark, gloomy fortress, towers jutting into the sky as if giant fingers.  
  
The taller, sapphire haired boy looked at his companion, aware that they were in serious dangers they were in. The orange haired girl looked back at him, aware that he was looking at her most peculiarly. The girl dismissed it, thinking that it was nothing.  
  
As they approached their objective, the four commandoes went inside the fortress, aware that no one was challenging them so far. As they slowly creped up the stairs and into the eerily quiet rooms, they were looking around, looking for any signs of resistance.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, countless of digimons rise from their hiding spots, and the orange haired girl's lips rise into a smile, "It's time, Renamon! Bio-merge digivolve!" The girl and her digimon disappear in a flash of light, merging into one, growing stronger. A golden clothed, fox- like lady stood in their place, carrying a staff.  
  
The sapphire haired boy said to his digimon, with a calm expression, "Matrix digivolve!" The sapphire haired boy was afraid that the whole fortress would go tumbling down if they bio-merge. A green, flying rabbit soon filled the air with chatter.  
  
"Take that!"  
  
"Bulls-eye!"  
  
"Ha-hah!"  
  
The golden women soon released multi-coloured fox spirit that destroyed all that were in their way. Missiles flew through the air that exploded and crushed the opposition. The sapphire haired boy stood in the middle, oblivious to the crossfire. The fight soon ended, the two digimon mowed through an army of digimon.  
  
They de-digivolved and they four companions soon were running through the fortress, there surprise gone. Finally, they arrived at their destination, hoping to find an evil digimon sitting in the chair, but it was empty.  
  
"What!" the orange haired girl yelled.  
  
"Hah, hah, hah, you think I don't know of your plan? Now you'll die!" an evil voice echoed through the room. It was soon replaced by the hissing of gas, venting deadly gases deep into the room. The commandoes tried to find a way out, but all escape was blocked. They were like rats in a cage, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
Fortunately, it didn't take long as blessed unconsciousness touched every member of the four. The last thought was that of how they gotten into all this. *~*  
  
It was five years after the end of the D-Reaper, Takato found the portal and digimon and humans were able to co-exist peacefully. Like all good things, that must come to end and soon other evil digimon soon filled the place of the departed. The government had to keep the digimon in place and started a branch called DCA, Digimon Containment Agency. Since we ten tamers were the only ones with digimon, we were the first, but soon others found partners and we turned into more of a ceremonial duty.  
  
The government choose the only person they knew had experience to lead the agency and that is Yamaki. All was well, until one day, all the agents were recalled back to active duty. There was a huge expansion in the numbers of evil digimons and all active agents were already in the field. Soon we veteran were back in business.  
  
" This assignment is especially dangerous! Your job is to infiltrate an enemy base and remove the head, Piedmon, who was threatening the usual. The base is heavily fortified, but you should be able to defeat them. I would normally send in Ryo, but he's out on another mission." Captain Yamaki of the DCA said.  
  
"What about the others? They can help us out." Henry asked.  
  
"They're all busy for the while, and you two are one pf the best fighters we have. No one could do this any better than you two. I have absolute faith in you two." Yamaki answered.  
  
"Thank you, sir! We'll make you proud!" Rika saluted.  
  
"Dismissed!" Yamaki saluted back.  
  
*~*  
  
They travelled through the portal, now a gateway, a building taken over Guilmon's hut and most of the pack to facilitate the transfer from the digital world to the real world. They travelled through the portal, meeting up with their respective digimon partners. They had travelled by the system of Trailmon set up to facilitate travel within the digital world, but some things never change.  
  
The digital earth still floats in the sky and the transition from night to day was still that sudden. However, the once featureless desert was transformed into forest and grassland and teems with digital life.  
  
*~*  
  
Henry and Rika were walking along the road, alone, their digimons gone ahead to scout the area. Henry have always liked the companionship of Rika, liked her strong-armed tactics, her 'what are you looking at' attitude. He liked the way she was able to say what she thinks, unlike him, who like to keep things bottled up.  
  
He hoped that he wasn't being foolish, looking at her that way, but he couldn't help it. She was so beautiful, her action like flowing water, her words as crisp as the morning air, but he couldn't really say it out loud.  
  
He had once thought that Ryo and Rika might start a relationship, but as the philosophers once say, the more they have in common, they more they're going to fight. Their aggressive attitude soon came in contact with one another like meteors in a colliding course. Their emotions made them more of competitors more than allies or partners.  
  
Even when they officially broke up, he still wasn't able to say the words most important to him, that he loves her and everything about her. He was sure that she was going reject him. So he never said anything, and certainly not now at such an inappropriate moment before a battle. As the leaves fall, he was not sure when he could finally see the day when he could tell her his true feelings.  
  
*~*  
  
Rika and Henry awoke chained to the wall, in what appears in a dungeon. Their digimons were nowhere to be seen, their digivices gone.  
  
"Nice place to chat, huh?" Henry joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Shut up, we're in a bad enough situation, without you making it worse!" Rika snapped, instantly regretted saying it. Henry was deeply depressed, knowing that he and Rika will never be anything more than friends. Henry decided to do what Rika said and shut up.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry okay! This is just frustrating, our digimon and digivices are gone. We are deep inside of an enemy fortress, chained to the wall!" Rika explained.  
  
"Just like old times, huh. Don't worry. Someone will rescue us!" Henry said.  
  
"No they won't, Yamaki won't sent agents to rescue us unless he have something concrete. We don't even know what's going on, Yamaki would just think we're delayed." Rika replied.  
  
"Then we just get ourselves out, and find out what're we going on!" Henry replied.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Please send reviews!!! 


End file.
